


The events that lead me to love you.

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: One day Eiji meets a man named Ankh at a bus stop, little does he know that'll be the last time they meet, which arguably could be a terrible or a good thing.





	1. He dropped something at the bus stop.

It was a cold, rainy day. The weather forecast called for more rain this week, which lead Eiji to be slightly unhappy. Of course it didn't bother him that much while getting to work, since Chiyoko let him sleep in the restaurant because he was without a home, but it did bother him getting anywhere else. Especially when Chiyoko needed groceries and decorations for the restaurant’s theme of the day, Starry Night. Eiji sighed, walking to the bus stop, umbrella and groceries in hand. 

 

The rain pittered and pattered onto the ground, the umbrella, and the small roof of the bus stop where Eiji sat. Silently he waited for the bus, shivering from the cold, he made a mental note to ask chiyoko for some extra money for a new coat. After a few minutes, Eiji heard footsteps, and turned his head to see who it was. It was a blonde, about his height. One side had a braid that transitioned into a shave, and the other side had bouncy blonde hair. Eiji questioned how anyone else could be out this early, and in _this_ weather too.

The other sat down quietly, not even bothering to notice Eiji's staring, which arguably could be a good thing. He looked familiar, like he'd seen him on tv. Wasn't he Hina's brother? They looked similar enough, but he remembered he had brown hair that went down to his neck, not bouncy blonde hair. At this point Eiji had realized he had been staring at him too long. Looking away, he continued waiting for his bus. 

It had turned 8 by then, Eiji let out a yawn. The 8 o'clock bus had finally arrived, and sadly it _wasn't_ Eiji's bus, it was the other man's. Eiji watched as he stood up, and saw something red fall out of his pocket and onto the concrete floor as he entered the bus. Eiji caught it from the corner of his eye, but before he could tell the other man, the bus door was closed and had begun to drive away.

Eiji walked to the little object that had fallen, a small red medal with a keychain attached. Picking it up, he placed it in his pocket. _‘I'll give it to him next time i see him,’’_ Eiji thought, despite knowing the chance to meet him again is one in a million. 

After a long bus ride, Eiji entered the restaurant, where he smiled. He could smell Date's cooking and could tell Goutou and Hina had wiped the flours and dusted. And seeing the small star decorations on the door reminded him it was Chiyoko's decorating. A happy sigh escaped him. “Guys! I'm back!” He exclaimed, heading for the kitchen. Date was cooking up some star based goodies for the theme, as well as the orders for the restaurant they had begun to get. “That should be all the vegetables and meats you asked for.” he stated, and Date couldn't help but smile. “Thank you Eiji, Chiyoko was close to losing her mind.” Date joked, causing a giggle to exit Eiji's lips. He looked out into the restaurant, seeing everyone having a good time. 

 

“Have you seen Hina?” Eiji asked, earning a shrug from Date. “She's probably somewhere, but you better get to work, Chiyoko's stressed out of her mind.” 

 

Hours began to pass, serving up food and smiles, closing time soon came. “Goodbye, thank you for coming to Cous Coussier!” Chiyoko thanked the last customers before shutting the door. “And those were the last of ‘em! Good work guys.” Eiji smirked, as much he loved working here, his favorite time of the day was closing time. While he and Hina cleaned, he finally got the chance to talk to her about the man from the bus stop.

“Hina, can i ask you something?” Eiji began, earning a nod from Hina. “You can ask me anything,” she assured. “I saw a man at the bus stop, and I wanted to ask, did your brother get a new haircut?” Hina raised an eyebrow at the question. “No, Shingo's still got the boring old brown, why?” She sounded concerned and confused. “The man at the bus stop looked just like him, aside from his hair and attire.” Hina thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers in a _'i have the answer!’_ moment.

“You ran into Ankh. Shingo met him when he was younger, I've only caught glimpses of him when Shingo would arrest him.” Eiji was surprised at that last part. “He's been _arrested!?_ ” he exclaimed, and Hina chuckled. “Yeah, Ankh was a bit of a rowdy teen. It wasn't anything too bad, just graffiti and occasional violence. He's a street kid, it's in his blood.” Hina shrugged, walking away.

 

After everyone had left, and Eiji had settled back into his room, he brought out the medal Ankh had dropped. It had a peacock on it, beautifully engraved onto the red crystal. He placed it on the small cabinet next to his bed, laying his head down onto his pillow. “I wonder,” a yawn escaped his lips, “If Ankh misses this...I'll find a way to give it back to him, I hope.”

 

Little did either of them know this would be the beginning of events that would lead them need to love each other.


	2. I payed for his ice cream, then i got lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji helps pay for Ankhs ice cream and then gets lost, proceeding to meet someone new that claims to help him.

The new day started just like the last, with Eiji getting up early. Not because Chiyoko wanted him to, but because it was good to walk around and breathe in the fresh air. A cooling breeze enveloped him somewhat, filling him with a calm feeling. A yawn escaped him, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit more. He noticed some of the shops, one being an ice cream parlour. ‘Maybe something cold and sweet could wake me back up,’ Eiji thought. 

As Eiji walked in, the sound of arguing commenced, it sounded like a worker fighting with a customer. Eiji looked ahead to where the sounds came from, and to Eiji's surprise, it was Ankh. From what he could hear in the argument, swears and insults we're being thrown, as well as threats to call the cops. “This is the last time 'm letting you get out of your pay, so pay up or ‘m getting the authorities!” the worked yelled, and what sounded like a growl seemed to come from Ankh. Eiji, not wanting him to get arrested again, walked to the counter. 

“Excuse me, sir,” he started, catching the attention from the blonde as well as the worker. “ _I'll_ be paying for him.”

Surprised, the worker grumbled for a moment, before nodding. “That'll be 379 yen, sir.” Eiji let a small smile come to his face, he could tell the worker had calmed down, even if it wasn’t much. Eiji’s hands fumbled around in his pockets, and he took out some of the money he had to pay for Ankh's ice cream, and for his own. Turning to walk away, he noticed Ankh outside on his own, licking his popsicle. 

Eiji remembered the medal chain he carried in this pocket, and started to rush towards the door. Exiting the shop, he turned in an instant to attempt to talk to Ankh, only to see he was gone. ‘He couldn't have gone far..could he?’ Eiji thought, starting to speed walk in the direction Ankh could’ve gone. 

Eiji took the chain out of his pocket, staring at the peacock engraved onto the crystal. Maybe it was a family heirloom? No, that couldn't be it, he would be trying to look for it if it was. Something he stole? Nah, would Ankh really risk getting in trouble again? Now that Eiji thought about it, he didn't know much of anything about Ankh, aside from what Hina’s told him. And even then, that’s second-hand information, the only one that actually knew Ankh was Shingo, and he's busy detective-ing, or whatever it’s called. Soon Eiji realized something. He zoned out, and he had no idea where he ended up. Great job.

Eiji facepalmed, this is what he gets for letting his hobo senses take over. He looked around, could he retrace his steps? But then again, he doesn't even know where he is, let alone see anything familiar. Maybe he could ask someone for directions, people have got to be heading for work right? There's bound to be at least one person that knows how to get to Cous Coussier from here. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Eiji placed the medal back in his pocket, and began walking.

 

“You lost or something?” An unfamiliar voice asked. Turning around, Eiji was soon staring at another blonde man. His hair was long and reached maybe a little past his shoulders. He wore a yellow flannel, with a white shirt underneath. He also bore a trucker hat as a well as a necklace around his neck. Eiji felt embarrassed at the question, but nodded. “I got lost following someone,” Eiji wasn't about to say who, mama ain't raise no snitch. The man gave a mischievous smile one that made Eiji slightly nervous. “I'm Kazari,” the man introduced himself. “I could help you find your way?” Kazari suggested, a playful smirk on his face growing. Eiji would say no, but he was lost. 

 

“I..could use some help.” Eiji admitted, and Kazari gave what seemed to be a genuine smile. “Of course.” Kazari walked over and threw his arm over Eiji's shoulders. “I know my way around this place better than anyone else.” he states in a playful tone. “Where do you gotta go, sir?” Kazari asked, and Eiji realized he never introduced himself.

 

“Drop the sir, my names Eiji,” he slightly squirmed out of Kazari's grasp. “I'm looking for the way back to Cous Coussier.” Eiji chatted, earning a nod. “Follow me, _Eiji_ , I know the way.” 

 

Walking with Kazari felt slightly awkward, mostly because of the playful smile he had glued on his face. Silence surrounded the two, the only sounds being their footsteps and the occasional wind howling. Eiji decided to look at the medal again, pulling it out to look at it. Wondering what it was for, though he did know one thing, it was quite a beautiful medal.

“Where'd ya get that?” Kazari asked, eyebrows perking up. Eiji looked back at him, chuckling.

 

“Some guy dropped at the bus stop, I've been meaning to return it too him.” Kazari stared at the red medal, a somewhat evil smile coming onto his face. “Can I have it? I think I might know who it belongs to..” the evil undertone in his voice made Eiji scared, and uncertain. What was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnr exactly the best chapter so i promise ill do better, but i decided you guys needed an update anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a fic im writing!! i hope it turns out well and everyone like it so far.


End file.
